En Buenas Manos
by Luz.Azul
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Draco Malfoy salvara a Hermione Granger del Fuego Diabólico en la Sala Multipropósito? -Aclaración: Slightly AU.


_Tuve un momento de inspiración y escribí desde las seis hasta las nueve de la mañana. Espero que haya valido la pena_

**_Aclaración: _**_Esta ficción se ubica en el séptimo libro._

_**Disclaimer:** Aunque utilizo sus escenas parcialmente y a sus personajes algo distorsionados, lamento admitir que ninguna de estas dos cosas es mía. Todo es de JK Rowling, y le agradezco que me lo preste para jugar con este plot._**__**

* * *

><p><strong>En Buenas Manos<strong>

El fuego era abrasador. Hermione corría a más no poder. No sabía si se quemarían primero sus músculos o sus alrededores. Había perdido a sus amigos. Harry la estaba siguiendo, pero una bocanada de fuego los había separado. Ella la había podido evitar pero su amigo, que venía escasos metros por detrás, se había visto obligado a desviarse.

La desesperación la invadía al igual que el crujir de las cosas a su alrededor la torturaba. Miró a su entorno intentando recuperar la calma pero nunca frenando sus pasos. Intentó reconocer alguno de los objetos que la rodeaba o de ver algo que le indicara la salida. Por entre los huecos que dejaba aquel amontonamiento de basura en llamas, Hermione trataba de vislumbrar una cabeza color azabache o una color fuego.

No había rastro ni de Harry ni de Ron, y sentía que la desesperanza se apoderaba de ella. ¿Cómo encontraría la salida? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

En un arrebato de lógica, Hermione recurrió a su magia.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas teniendo en mente el último buen recuerdo con sus amigos: la boda de Bill y Fleur. Ante ella se dibujó una nutria blanca pero de contornos indefinidos -¡Búscalos! –le espetó con urgencia y el animal desapareció sin dirección cierta. No sabría cómo llegaría la respuesta, pero esperaba que al menos, al recibir aquella señal, ellos supieran que ella seguía en carrera.

El sudor corría por todo su rostro y el cansancio castigaba su cuerpo. Sus piernas se estaban acalambrando. Deseó haber sido deportista o tener cualquier tipo de entrenamiento que le otorgara resistencia. De todas maneras, no había nada más motivador que correr por tu propia vida, aunque seguía más concentrada en encontrar a sus amigos que en escapar de aquel infierno.

La preocupación y la fatiga la vencieron y, luego de trastabillar con una pila de libros que se alzaba frente a ella, Hermione terminó dando contra el suelo que, aunque era de piedra, estaba sumamente caliente. Tosiendo e intentando con desesperación alejarse del hervidero en que sus manos se apoyaban, rompió a llorar. Sentía que las fuerzas se le habían acabado, que sería imposible escapar de aquel laberinto y que por primera vez su magia no la salvaría. Había procurado ser siempre la mejor, sentía un peso por ser hija de Muggles y no haber crecido en ese mundo. Temía desconocerlo y por eso había confiado en los libros. Sin embargo, nada de lo que había leído explicaba qué hacer en aquellas situaciones.

Ella siempre era la racional y, en equipo, lograban salir de aquellos enredos; lo habían hecho desde hacía años y siempre había funcionado. Mas no esta vez.

Mientras sentía que su visión se nublaba, decidió que el piso ya no hervía, sino que era un colchón cálido que la invitaba a dormir. Sintiendo una última lágrima rodar por su mejilla, Hermione dejó que la oscuridad la invadiera.

Aunque sólo habían pasado milésimas de segundo, Hermione sentía que había estado en el piso durante horas cuando un brazo fuerte pasó por su cintura y en un solo tirón la levantó del suelo.

Estaba siendo empujada -casi arrastrada- por aquel cuerpo que, desde detrás, aún la sostenía procurando que no cayera. Hermione no recordaba haber sentido nunca una complexión tan fuerte pegada a ella. Si estuviese plenamente consciente, hubiese recordado a Krum, pero su mente parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

Seguía corriendo, intentando asimilar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando comprendió que si no colaboraba no saldría de aquel lugar, Hermione puso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y apuró el paso.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Granger. Si no pones algo de ti, no saldremos de aquí.

Como si una oleada de agua helada la hubiese caído encima, Hermione, anonadada y estúpida como nunca, frenó su andar.

-¿Qué rayos… -no pudo terminar la frase en nada coherente.

-Granger, ahora no. –Draco Malfoy, maltrecho, desesperado y con el cansancio abarcando cada una de sus facciones, actuó como ninguno de los dos jamás lo hubiese imaginado: la tomó en brazos y continuó corriendo. Hermione no había sido capaz de reaccionar sino hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, y cuando la joven creyó que lo lograrían, una lengua de fuego pasó frente a ellos.

* * *

><p>Como nunca en la historia de aquel colegio, Draco Malfoy miró a Hermione Granger pidiéndole ayuda. Se encontró con la misma mirada desconcertada y el mismo miedo que él sentía.<p>

Ambos voltearon y vieron cómo el fuego se aproximaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y asintieron comprendiendo cuál era la única alternativa.

Draco la envolvió dentro de su propia capa y Hermione arrojó agua sobre ellos, deseando que ésta amedrentara el efecto de aquel fuego maligno e imparable.

Apenas viendo por dónde caminaba, Draco atravesó el fuego mientras apretaba aquel cuerpo frágil contra el suyo.

Por supuesto, se estaba quemando, pero ahora que podía ver que del otro lado de aquella pared de fuego había un espacio libre de destrozos, no detuvo su marcha.

Cuando finalmente llegó a destino, ya sentía su espalda y sus brazos hirviendo. Hermione deshizo el nudo de su capa y, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, lo tomó de la mano y echó a correr, siendo quien en esta oportunidad tomaba la iniciativa.

Nunca lo hubiesen imaginado, pero corrieron por sus vidas y por la del otro, prendidos de la mano hasta que por fin la salvación llegó cuando el fuego los amenazaba desde todos los frentes.

Por encima de sus cabezas, Potter volaba en una escoba vieja y chamuscada, cargando a un inconsciente Goyle, mientras Weasley lo seguía de cerca. En su mano, había otra escoba que el pelirrojo lanzó en su dirección.

Sin demorarse, Draco subió y extendió su mano hacia Granger. La chica lo miró con lágrimas y desesperación en sus ojos. Él sabía que ella temía a las alturas -de lo contrario, probablemente sería la mejor en Quidditch también- pero siendo la única posibilidad, ella tendría que ceder.

Hermione se acercó sin ver otra alternativa. Afortunadamente, Malfoy hizo el resto posicionándola detrás de él y obligándola a rodearlo con sus brazos. Él mantuvo todo el tiempo una mano sobre unión de las suyas.

Como la escoba era muy vieja y a duras penas podía cumplir su labor, Draco debió soltarla para maniobrar con ambas manos. Ella se sujetó aún con más fuerza, casi dejándolo sin aire –aunque él no se quejó- y escondió su rostro en la nuca del muchacho. Aunque no podía ver al frente, Hermione se dio cuenta cuándo abandonaron aquel lugar porque ya no aspiraba aire viciado, sus ojos no lloraban y ya no escuchaba aquel tortuoso crujido.

Se atrevió a despegar su cabeza de la espalda de Malfoy y vio cómo planeaban lentamente hacia el suelo.

Aunque tenían los rostros manchados con hollín, sus dos amigos estaban bien. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del suelo, Hermione se arrojó en su dirección y ellos la abrazaron.

Mientras Weasley verificaba su estado, Potter asintió en dirección a Draco con seriedad y luego extendió su mano. Y, aunque dudó, el rubio la estrechó. Consideraba que los bandos se habían distorsionado desde el momento en que había decidido levantar a Granger del suelo y que se habían ido a la mierda cuando la había alzado en brazos. Ya no importaba que Potter estuviese destinado a terminar con su Señor ni la recompensa que él recibiría si lo entregara.

Luego, Harry volvió la atención a su amiga y la miró con ojo crítico, evaluando sus heridas.

-Estás herida –dijo mientras le pasaba un dedo por la frente retirando la sangre parcialmente coagulada que salía de un corte pequeño pero profundo. Ella sonrió quitándole importancia pero notando el dolor que recién ahora comenzaba a sentir. -Estoy bien. ¿Qué le pasó a Goyle? –dijo la chica mirando al joven macizo que estaba tirado en el piso. Malfoy se había acercado y ahora estaba arrodillado frente a él.

-Lo encontramos inconsciente, pero estará bien. Crabbe… bueno, siendo quien provocó el fuego, no pudo escapar de él. No creo que Malfoy haya visto ese momento, aunque ya debe haber notado su ausencia.

Como si ese fuese su pie para actuar, Hermione se acercó al joven y se arrodilló a su lado para estar a su misma altura. Él miraba a su amigo con preocupación mientras una lágrima -sí, una lágrima- corría por su mejilla.

Ella, actuando de la única manera en que pudo hacerlo, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, hamacándolo casi imperceptiblemente.

Él, contra todo pronóstico, se dejó cuidar. Después de todo, acababa de perder a uno de sus amigos y el otro yacía inconsciente frente a él. Asemás, se había quemado íntegro para salvarla. Y así y todo, no se arrepentía.

Harry y Ron no interrumpieron la escena (y no admitirían que se sentían como intrusos) hasta que los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a cerrarse.

Ambos corrieron en su dirección y Harry la tomó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, lo cual, pese a la escasa distancia, sería doloroso sin lugar a duda.

Ayudado por Mafloy, la acomodaron y chequearon sus signos vitales. Harry lo miró mil veces, verificando si era de fiar y finalmente habló.

-Malfoy, nunca pensé que lo diría, pero gracias por salvarla. Sólo está mareada y cansada. ¿Puedes cerrar el corte que tiene en la frente? –Él sólo asintió. –Bien, necesito que la saques de aquí, llévala a un lugar seguro. Si no nos vamos ahora, no podremos terminar algunas cosas y, en realidad, estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que ella está a salvo.

Sin saber si comprendía todo lo que eso implicaba, Draco la miró y sólo asintió en silencio.

Harry se levantó, cruzó dos palabras con Ron y tras dedicarle una última mirada a Hermione, ambos partieron.

Draco levitó a su amigo con su varita y, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, tomó a la chica en sus brazos nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, volteó y al ver la mirada centinela que Malfoy le dedicaba a su amiga, Harry Potter siguió su camino con tranquilidad.<p>

Hermione estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer OneShot y encima surgió de la nada. Por favor, díganme sus opiniones porque cuando uno sabe lo que a los lectores les gusta y lo que no, es mucho más fácil escribir la siguiente pieza._

_Esto va dedicado a AgusZ por su seguimiento, a PasajeraEn Trance por el Review divino que me dejó en Love Solution, y a It'sDracoAddict, mi hermana que espero que desde su celular ahora me pueda leer -Espero que hayas cazado la indirecta ;)_

_Un agradecimiento especial a Bendleshnitz, mi beta, que siempre me entiende y sin ella estas ficciones distarían mucho de ser lo que son._


End file.
